Birth Rights
by Mazoku-Princess
Summary: Raven gets a late night visiter on her birthday. Who exactly is it? What's with these girls, Cassie and Mystic? In Robin and Slade's POV with 3rd person set around randomly.
1. Midnight Visitor

She was alone in her room on that day. She sat there, hugging her knees to her chest, staring at the clock before her impatiently.

"I just want this day to _end_!" she continuously grumbled, her purple eyes snapping angrily. Her long dark blue cloak was wrapped around her slim body; her shoulder length blue-purple hair was hidden beneath her raised hood.

"Hey, Raven?" some one called from behind her closed door, accompanied by a knock. The teen-aged girl stood with a sigh and opened her door a crack. Standing there was a masked boy about the same age as her. His jet black hair was pulled back into a style that looked sort of spikes; clothed in a black and yellow short cape; a red t-shirt with green sleeves and a yellow "R" on a black background; green pants with a yellow utility belt; and black steel toed boots.

"Yes?" she asked dryly, giving him a look that clearly said she didn't want to be bothered.

"Are you hungry?" he asked with a sly grin. "Cy and BB got us some food."

Giving him a level look, the girl, Raven, nodded slowly. "I suppose…" By the emotion in her voice, the boy, Robin, could tell she was suspicious. But, he knew, she was always suspicious when their little green friend was involved.

"C'mon then." Still with that sly grin in place, he grabbed her arm and pulled her along the hallway. Raven sighed heavily and let him lead her along through the many hallways of Titan's Tower.

They stopped just outside the closed door of the living room.

"Okay, here we go!"

"'Go'? 'Go' where?" the girl asked, annoyance laced in her voice. Her only answer was Robin opening the double doors wide and a loud "SURPRISE!" almost knocked her off her feet. "WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAVEN!"

"How did you know it was my birthday?" the teen seethed, her eye twitching madly.

The little green teen, Beast-Boy stepped forward sheepishly. "We," he started, but stopped when everyone glared at him, "I mean, I did some surfing around on the computers and found some password protected files, and I kinda…you know, hacked into them…" He grinned sheepishly with a hand behind his head.

Raven took a look around the room, her purple eyes narrowed dangerously. "There is _nothing_ to celebrate about this day!" she said tersely. Long tendrils of black power tore down the "Happy Birthday Raven!" banner, ripped through the food on the long banquet table, and over turned several pieces of furniture. Whirling around angrily, the teen-aged girl stormed out of the room.

"Hey! Raven!" Robin caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing is 'the matter' with me!" she snapped, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp; no luck. Her eyes narrowed angrily, she stared into his eyes with a look that clearly said "I'm not listening to your complaints!"

"Raven," the boy sighed, "you've been in my mind, remember? I can tell that you're upset about _some_thing. All I want to know is what." Raven looked away from him, not meeting his eyes.

"There are places in my mind no one should ever see," she said quietly, almost venomously. "You wouldn't understand."

"At least let me _try_."

"I _can't_! Okay! I just _can't_ risk hurting you! In _any_way…"

"Raven…can I at least try? Please. All I want to do is help…"

"You're too special to this team… I don't want to endanger your thinking with mine. Please, Robin…I just can't." The black fire of her magic surrounded her body and she melted into the floor.

>>

"Why…" Raven whispered, miserable. She was leaning against her closed door. Her dimly lit room stood before her. "Why does he do this to me…?" She pulled her hood back from her face as she slowly walked to her bed. "I don't understand…"

_You never did, Raven_, someone whispered at her ear. Jumping with a start, she whirled around with her hand glowing black.

"Who's there!" she shouted. Her hair flew around her face as she looked about the room: no one was there.

_How considerate of you to forget your own father, Daughter Raven_, the same voice laughed. It was louder, all around her, in every corner of her room, her mind.

"N-no!" Her voice choked on the word. Before her now stood a great giant of a man that was not a man. He was tall, very tall—his head almost hit the ceiling—and very red. His long white hair was pulled away from his face in a semi ponytail; His large arms bulged at his shoulders, as did his legs. All he wore was a dark brown loincloth, dark grey arm bracers, and a few red-colored power stones.

He smiled cruelly at her. _Long time no see, my child._ His demonic yellow eyes narrowed dangerously. Raven just wanted to run. She never liked being with her father much any way. The girl turned to do so only to be surrounded by a ring of fire.

"N-no!" she gasped as the flames rose higher and higher. A long tendril snaked around her, catching her gaze as it rose in mid-air before her bed, separating her father from herself. Her purple eyes widened as it took the shape of an "S" with a single line crossing it out.

_It will begin. Whether you like it or not._ His cold laughter filled her ears, her mind, and her entire body. She was cold, numb…_dying_.

"Raven!" The call broke her out of her trance even as her door slammed open. "Raven!" It was Robin.

"Robin…" she breathed, and passed out.

>>

I lifted Raven up and called to Cyborg and Starfire to come quick.

"Come on, Raven," I whispered, already hearing my voice going hoarse. "Please, _please_ be okay…" Cyborg came up behind me and kneeled pulling up his arm and switching out his scanner.

"She'll be okay, man," he said. "She's just in shock. From what, I don't know."

I nodded and lifted her. Glaring into her room, I growled. "For the time being, I don't trust her in there. What put her in this condition could still be there. Star, Beast Boy," I looked at the two other team members who'd just ran up. "Check to see if there's anything in her room. I don't think I need to tell you to be careful and _not_ disturb anything." I looked especially at Beast Boy when I said this. He just grinned sheepishly and slipped into the room. Starfire looked at me, confused and questioning. I just shook my head and motioned her inside. Cyborg followed me as I took Raven to the infirmary and laid her down on one of the hard medical beds. She made a small whimper of protest and grabbed my hand in her "sleep".

"Shush, its okay, Raven," I said softly, stroking her hair gently. "I'm not leaving you."

"But…not problem…Robin…" she murmured softly. I stroked her hair from her face, sighed and stood. Cyborg was looking at me funny.

"Are you…" He stopped when I glared at him. "Know what? Never mind."

"I have to find who ever did this to her…" I growled.

"Easy, man," Cy said, grabbing my shoulder gently. "Remember last time you said that? You ended up breaking not only your arm, man, but your leg as well. Just try not to let your anger get in the way, okay?"

I nodded. "I'll try, Cy." I slowly walked out of the room. At the door, I cast a long, mournful look to Raven. "Take care of her for me."

"I will, man," he said with a smile. "You don't gotta worry about that." I nodded and left. I had just reached our front door when there was a buzzing ring throughout the entire tower. I gritted my teeth against the sound, and slammed open the door.

"Um…hello?"

Standing there was a teenaged girl with long, braided brown hair and light green eyes. She was slender, but what really caught my attention was the set of red-brown cat ears on her head, the small, bright white colored bird wings on her back, and the fact that her pupils were shaped like a cat's.

"You're…Robin, aren't you?" she asked, looking nervous.

"Yes…"

She cleared her throat and looked around nervously. "Do…do you mind if I come in and talk to…to Cyborg?"

"Um…" I blinked at her. Since when did people come to the Tower to talk to us? Shrugging, I added, "Sure. Follow me." I led her to the infirmary, slightly hurt at seeing Raven's body, now floating over her bed, still motionless. Cyborg stood over the control panel next to her. Clearing my throat, I announced, "Cy, you have a visitor." He looked up, his brow furrowed.

"Hi. Can you come back at another time?" he asked. "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"This…can't wait. Brother Blood…is on his way…here looking for…_her_." The girl made a motion at Raven, her lower lip quivering and her eyes overly bright. "I'll…probably be…be punished for telling you, uh…this, but I _have_ to… Even…even if I am…betraying my school…"

"What did you…say?" I asked, looking at the girl incredulously. Her lower lip quivered faster and her eyes rimmed with tears. "You're _working_ for _Blood_!"

"No! No! I'd _never_ work for him on purpose! My mother signed me up for…his school…and nothing's ever been the same since!" Tears slowly fell down her face, but neither Cyborg nor I would touch her.

"I can't believe that," he growled, his eyes narrowed. "There's no way Blood would let _anyone_ leave for this."

"Guys! What's going on!" Beast Boy and Starfire had just walked in. Star looked at the girl, confusion written all over her face.

"Who is this girl? And why is she crying?" she asked, looking to Cyborg and myself.

"She's working for Blood," the tall mechanical teen snarled. The newcomer winced visibly, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"C'mon guys! Give 'er a chance to explain herself!" Beast Boy was at her side, an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him with wide eyes, almost as if no one had touched her before.

I stared at her hunched over form, then glanced over at BB. "Fine. Why are you here?"

She winced again at my tone and looked up at me pleadingly. "Brother Blood knows…that _she_ is harmed. He said…that his best…_students_ would go…and take her to him… He said there…was some…sort of…of reward involved…I think… He wasn't very specific…" Her quiet voice was choked, halting. Her light green eyes were bright in her darkly tanned face, her brown hair over her shoulder as she toyed with the ends, her ears drooping with the rest of her. BB's arm tightened around her.

"Have you ever heard of someone doing this, guys?" he asked, his green eyes holding an angry glint.

We were all silent. I looked away from the girl, and moved to stand next to Raven's sick bed. Cy just looked out the window sullenly. Star looked at each of us in turn.

"I am not sure…" she said softly. "But I do believe Beast Boy is right… Has anyone from the H.I.V.E. ever come to us like this before?"

"It doesn't matter, Star," I growled. "We don't know if she's spying on us!"

The girl gasped audibly. "I…I'd never do that! I…I do not like Brother Blood…but as long as he…as he can control me…I cannot disobey him except like this…" She looked up at me, breaking away from BB's hold and taking my hand. "_Please_ believe me!" When I just stared at her, she let me go. "I…see…" she added sadly. "I'll…just go now… I can only hope Brother Blood does not find out I was here…" Slowly she shuffled to the infirmary door. Casting a side long look at Cyborg, she added, "I just thought you'd…understand me…because you were also…Brother Blood's…student…"

Slowly the door closed behind her. BB looked at Cyborg and me incredulously.

"Dudes! How can you _do_ something like that!" he cried. "She just fucking risked her life to come in here! Just like _you_ did when you contacted us, Cyborg! You, more than _anyone_ should know what she's going through!" With those words, he stormed out of the infirmary.

"Its not the same…" Cyborg said quietly, more to himself than me or Star. "I'm machine…she isn't…"

>>

_I could slowly feel the life draining out of my body. On some level I marveled at how much it hurt, but, for the most part, I was captivated by the powerful strength of the currents. Currents, in fire. Imagine that! I smiled. Death. What a welcoming embrace…_

"Slade." The voice was cold, calculating, and powerful. I smiled and kneeled before my master. "It is almost time. Bring her here." I nodded, stood, and bowed.

I did not need to ask who "she" was. I already knew her, very well in fact.

>>

She woke with a start, her eyes flying open wildly, her hand clutching her heart. "N-no…I, I won't do it!" she whispered hoarsely.

"Raven?" a cool, soft voice murmured. Gentle hands held me in a tight embrace. "What's the matter?"

Her eyes were sad, downcast. "Nothing, Robin… I'll be fine. It was just a bad dream…" He nodded and leaned her back into the pillows.

"You should sleep," he murmured. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow…remember?"

She smiled sleepily. "Yes, I remember." Slowly, her eyes dropped in to place, and she was asleep.

Robin gently stroked her hair out of her face, a small smile on his own.

Yes, indeed they had a big day planned. And he was _not_ gonna let _anything_ ruin it.

>>

I walked into the infirmary early the next morning. It was almost eleven, and I was hoping Raven was up.

Thankfully, she was.

"Hey, how ya feeling?"

She smiled up at me. "Fine, thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" I knew I was grinning sheepishly. She'd just woken up from her "issue" and already I was begging her to come with me! Could I get any more heartless! "I mean, if you're up to it…?" I added quickly.

"Sure," she said, throwing her legs over the side of her sick-bed. When she stood, she wobbled a little and would have fallen had I not caught her. With a sheepish grin, she added, "Or not…"

I shook my head and laid her back on to the bed. "I guess we could call in a rain check?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Her smile, always captivating, was sad.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No… I've just been looking forward to this all week…and now we can't do anything!" She sighed. "I'm sorry… I know you were as anxious as I was."

"Its okay, Raven." We fell into a sort of awkward silence. She sat on her bed, her eyes staring at her bed sheets, almost clouded over by some emotion.

"Robin…" she murmured. When she looked at me, I couldn't help but feel my heart twang in sorrow. Her eyes, normally dark and emotionless, were now clouded over with worry. "I'm sorry…I'm really, really sorry." A light misty sheen of water gathered around her eyes.

"It's okay!" I said, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "It's okay! You don't have to apologize! It's not that big a deal!"

"Yes it is! You…it's me…it's all me…" A small sob escaped her lips. "It's…my fault…everything. Everything is my fault. Slade coming back…my _father_… No, never mind…"

"Raven…_please_ tell me what's going on."

"I can't, Robin… I just can't…"

I left it at that. With a sigh, I told her that I should go help Beast Boy and Cyborg figure out what to do about that girl who was here last night. She smiled haltingly and said that was okay. We both agreed that she would rest as we worked.

"Any idea who she was?" I asked as I quickly strolled into our living room. Star and Beast Boy shook their heads, but Cy said nothing. He didn't even look up at me when Star touched his arm.

"Friend," she said worriedly. "Are you well?"

"No, Star… I've just figured out who that girl was." He looked at me, his eyes confused. "I don't know her name, but I recognized her…well, somewhat. When I put her description into the computer, it pulled out this."

Pushing a button on the computer's control panel and a screen with the girl's picture popped up on our main screen with some details about her body and such.

"'Name, Cassie; nicknamed Kalani, Cass, and Kal by her few friends'," I read aloud. "'Blood type, O+; Age, fifteen years; five foot, two inches; one hundred and twenty-five pounds; part cat, part eagle.' Wait, she's part cat and bird?" Cy nodded.

"Don't know how that happened, but it did," Cy said, almost sadly. "Somethin' about how a scientist kidnapped her or somethin'… Well, whatever it was, it made her not like to be around people. This is probably why I didn't recognize her immediately."

I nodded, staring at her face intently. Her light-hazel eyes looked down at me, her cat shaped pupils really catching my eyes. Her red-brown colored ears drooped slightly, and the small wings at her back seemed to be sagging lifelessly. Even if I had not seen her last night, I would have known that she was depressed. Maybe…maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper like that…

Well, I guess it was too late now. We'll just have to deal with this at another time.

>>

_A/N: Well, what did you think? So far so good, ne? Okay, not really… Hopefully I'll be able to clear up a lot of stuff in the next chapter…or not. At least it's a longer chapter than usual, seven pages! W00t-v_

_Sofia__: ……and people say I'M crazy!_

_You are._

_Sofia__: …shut up._

_-Victory sign- Okay, ja!_


	2. Mysterious Girl

_A/N: Woohoo! Lookit that! I found Brother Blood's voice! Victory sign_

_Um, Slade has a new apprentice. No, it's not Terra. She's dead, remember? And it's not Rose, his daughter. Who could it be? wink I'm not telling! Well, at least not here._

_Also, to everyone who has issues with the RavenxRobin pairing, all I have to say is: FUCK OFF AND DIE! This is MY story and MY fantasy! You can go write your own! I honestly don't care. I'll read a RavenxBB pairing; I'll read a RobinxStar pairing. However, this is my story. Not yours. Deal with it or leave. 'Though, if it makes you happy, I'll try to give Robin some competition with BB. Ok? Ok. This is aimed mostly at you, _spiecas

**_DISCLAIMER_**_ As much as I would like it, I do not own Teen Titans._

_Sue me for forgetting it in the last chapter. -sweatdrop-_

_>>>>_

She screamed. Loud and long, agony laced into her voice. Her arms were shackled to the ceiling and her legs were shackled to the floor. She was panting heavily, blood rolling down in waves from her back, wrists, and ankles.

"Did your little excursion end well, dear Cassie?" It was Brother Blood, his smooth, deep, but slightly whiney voice full of anger. "I told you that you shouldn't have gone. You shouldn't have betrayed your school…or me for that matter." He came around to face her, his light blue eyes blazing in anger; his white and gold robe swept the ground, almost as if it itself was angered at the cat-girl-hybrid.

The H.I.V.E. headmaster raised his hand, revealing to the girl a whip of snakeskin. "I warned you, as I warned the entire school: you _never_ betray us to the Titans." His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "You're punishment is dire."

Her light green eyes widened. "N-no! Please! Master, no!"

He didn't listen. Anger had clouded his mind away from any sort of humanity he would have shown to her. The whip came up, then down. Another scream was torn from her throat, and she fell limply in her chains.

"This will teach you to never turn on us," he snarled. "I'll personally make sure of that!"

Another scream was torn from her throat, her head lashing up as the blow fell just below her shoulders.

Then…all was black.

>>

It was nearing six o'clock in the evening, and I was standing just a few perimeters away from Titans Tower. Beneath my mask, I was grinning ruthlessly.

"Is everything set, my apprentice?" I asked to the girl who'd just kneeled down behind me.

"Yes, master," she said, her light blue eyes watching me with reverence.

"Good. Then you are prepared as well?"

"Yes, master," she repeated. I turned and touched her hair gently.

"Do not disappoint me." She nodded and stood. Her long dark, blue-black hair fell around her mid-back, half of her bangs falling over the right side of her delicate face.

"I'd dream nothing of the sort, master," she murmured softly as she slowly headed toward the Tower. Looking back at me sardonically, she added, "I'm not like my sister." She saluted me and bolted for the Tower, a feral scream escaping her full red lips.

>>

I heard the scream—just as everyone else did, from the infirmary—I had been visiting with Raven again, but bolted to the front door at the sound of the woman's, or girl's, scream. Raven had promised me she'd remain where she was, however much she wanted to help.

A teenaged girl was running toward us, looking fearful. Behind her were some of Slade's drones, firing lasers as she dashed toward us. Her long dark colored hair flew behind her in a cloud of black-blue, her light blue eyes wide and frightened.

"Please! Help me!" she called as she tripped and fell to the ground hard. "I cannot use my powers!" Tears were streaming down her delicate and beautiful face.

"Terra?" I heard Beast Boy gasp. If I had not check on her "monument" just yesterday, I would have mistaken this girl for our departed friend. I shook my head.

"Who ever she is, we need to help her. Beast Boy, take that side. Starfire that side. Cyborg, you and I will go straight." They nodded their understanding. "Titans! Go!"

Cy shouted, firing his sonic cannon into the fray of robots snatching at the girl's arms and legs. I ran forward and smashed away the hands that were still attached to her body with my staff.

"Can you stand?" I shouted at her, destroying another robot that had stumbled toward us.

"Uh…I think so…" she murmured, pulling herself to her knees. She gasped as BB smashed into the side of our home. With a growl, she lifted her now blue-black colored hands into the air.

Everyone stopped moving as a large slab of earth was pulled from its resting space and smashed into the large group of drones approaching BB. The drones scattered as she fell limply to the ground.

Maybe…maybe she _was_ Terra…

But, weren't Terra's powers yellow?

>>

Raven looked at the girl closely, her purple eyes narrowed in irritation. Star and I stood on either side of our injured friend. The girl we had saved was standing between Cy and BB. Her eyes studied the floor as the rest of us studied her.

Her hair was as long as Terra's was, only a dark blue-black color; her face was also the same, as were her light blue eyes. Her clothes were tattered shreds of what must have been a tight, black leather mini-skirt and an even tighter dark red tube top. Her feet were clad in a pair of holey1 socks with out shoes.

"I, um, wanted to thank you guys…for saving me…" she said slowly, her eyes still on the floor.

I nodded gravely. "It's okay. But why did you come here? The police would have helped you."

She looked up at me, some emotion in her eyes. "My sister used to be a Titan…"

"You're sister?" Cy asked, looking at her with confusion written all over his face. Star stared at her, also confused. Raven and I both held a look of disbelief. BB, on the other hand, had passed out.

"Yes…Terra is," she paused with a frown, "_was_ my sister."

"Terra never told us she had a sister…" Star said slowly.

"She didn't know about me…" she said, "We were twins, but our father took her away from mother when she was just a few months old… Mother told me about her…" Her eyes fell to the floor again. "And a couple of years ago I went to look for her and dad… It was just after mother died when…" She paused. "Never mind." She looked down at BB. "Um, shouldn't someone help him?"

Cy looked at the unconscious shape-shifter with surprise. "How long's he been like that?" The rest of us shrugged. He swept BB up from the ground and deposited him onto a sickbed.

Then a thought struck me. "We never got your name. I'm Robin, that's Raven—"

"Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy," she finished, pointing at each Titan as she named them. With a small smile, she added, "Everyone knows who the Teen Titans are." With the smiling falling, she went on with, "My name is Mystic."

>>

He'd sent Cassie to a doctor once he'd deemed she'd learned her lesson. Not only had her punishment included the whipping, but also nearly drowning, beatings from Mammoth and Steamroller, and being electrocuted for ten seconds every thirty seconds for two hours.

She woke up in the overly blindingly white infirmary, her body sore and her head pounding viciously. She wanted to groan, she wanted to scream, she wanted to say _anything_ that would bring attention to her pain, but she knew she couldn't. Not only would her aching head not allow the movement, but her throat was also throbbing madly.

"The headmaster asked us to pick her up." That voice could only belong to Gizmo, sneezey and annoying as it was. The pint-sized gadget genius was floating in the air on one of his many inventions.

"I don't think she's ready to go back to class…" the nurse—or was it doctor?—said, coming around to Cassie's side and checking her temperature. "Please tell the headmaster that I will not allow her out just yet."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." This time it was Jynx who spoke, her smooth voice unmistakable. The witch was leaning on one leg, her arms crossed over her chest. Her purple eyes looked to Cassie and she seemed to glare.

"The headmaster won't agree with you at all." This thick and rough voice belonged to Mammoth. The large teen's white, pupil-less eyes also were on Cassie's still form. He, however, was close enough to anger that he would have hauled the girl over his shoulders and left.

"I don't care. She needs rest and I'm not going to let her out until she gets it."

"We'll tell the headmaster…" Jynx said, turning around slowly.

"But don't expect to be rewarded for anything," Gizmo laughed. Snickering, he added, "Snot-face!" in Cassie's direction.

The three students left. A moment later, the doctor murmured to the girl, "Can you sit up?"

She opened her mouth to say "no", but all that came out was a loud groan of pain.

"Headache then?" she asked. Her answer came as a groan. "I see…" With a sigh, the doctor turned around and reached into a cabinet. When she turned back to the girl a couple of seconds later, a cup of water and two red and yellow colored pills were in her hands. "Take these. They should help." The girl inclined her head slightly and allowed the woman to drop the pills into her mouth and dribble the water down her throat.

Almost as soon as the pills were taken, the cat-girl could feel her eyes growing heavy. Sleep… Wonderful, welcoming sleep…

Within moments she was out like a light.

>>

We allowed Mystic to stay at the Tower until she felt "more on her feet". Raven didn't trust her around, but, then again, that was Raven. Beast Boy couldn't help but watch her closely, whether for Terra-like signs or other was a mystery shared by all of us. Star tried to be a good friend and show her around the Tower, among other things. Cy said he was too busy to do anything with her, no matter how much she tried to get his attention, but even BB knew that he liked her.

Whatever happened to Raven on that day had _really_ taken it out of her. She wasn't able to stand for five days after the excursion.

"I'll be fine soon," she told me every time I'd enter the infirmary.

I was irritated to find out that I wasn't the only one caring for her. Obviously Cyborg would be helping as well, but _why_ would Beast Boy be in there! Mystic's guest room was near our living room, not on the other side of the Tower!

I didn't know…and I probably didn't _want_ to know. Unfortunetly, I did know.

>>

"How close are you?" I asked into the headset. I was standing just outside of the Tower again. My apprentice had been in there for several days now and my master was getting wary of the waiting.

"Soon, master," she whispered. "They do not fully trust me with her yet, and she not at all."

I nodded. "I see. Alert me when you are in."

"Yes, master."

I cut off our communication then, knowing someone was about to walk in on her.

>>

"Um, Mystic?"

"Yes, Cyborg?" the girl asked. Her smile was captivating, her bright blue eyes bright. Her torn rags had been exchanged for a long skirt and a t-shirt promoting a band called "Bad Luck, No Luck"2. The mechanical teen couldn't help but blush at the sight of her.

"Um, BB said you wanted to see me…" he said.

Her smile widened. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner."

"Din-dinner? When?" He gulped. _Hoo-boy… I don't think I can do this!_ he thought nervously.

"Tonight," she said. "I'd love it if you could come."

How was he supposed to refuse? _Could_ he refuse?

"Uh, sure, Mystic. I'd be glad to go with you." He smiled nervously, but at her joyous laughter and hug, he knew he'd made her day.

>>

The H.I.V.E. headmaster paced across his study. _That girl is too much trouble!_ he growled angrily. _I never should have let her in!_ He sighed. _It's too late now. I'll just have to keep a closer eye on her. Maybe Jynx would like to help…_

The girl in question stepped into the room, flanked on either side by Gizmo and Mammoth.

"The nurse said she needs rest," the genius said nervously.

"She said she wouldn't let her out until she got it," the witch added, also nervous. Mammoth remained quiet, but it was easy to see he was also nervous.

The headmaster's eyes narrowed darkly. "Maybe I should speak with her…personally." The teen-villains quickly stepped away from their headmaster's quick steps out of his study, knowing all too well what the doctor was about to face.

"You gave me charge over this girl!" the doctor snarled at the headmaster. "If my memory serves me right, a school doctor has more power than the headmaster! I say she stays here!"

"Maybe in your world that is so, but not here!" Blood snarled back. "This is _my_ school and these are _my_ rules! She comes back to class _now_!"

"You're the one who fucking messed her up! She _stays_!"

"She _goes!_"

"Stays!"

"Goes!"

"Stays!"

"Goes!"

(_A/N: let me interrupt real quick. What the hell? Are they adults or what! That is all._)

"THAT'S IT! She's staying, and that's _final_!"

"In your world that would be so," Blood said, his eyes glowing red. "Not here. Cassie! Go to class!"

The cat-girl stood slowly, her own eyes taking on Blood's red-eyed glow. "Yes, headmaster," she said emotionlessly as she limped toward the door.

"She looks fine to me, _doctor_," he growled as the girl stumbled past him.

"But, she, uh, ma…" the doctor stuttered. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" With that, he swept out of the room.

"I sure would…" she growled.

>>

_It was night. The sky, as should be usual, was a dark blue-black. She was walking down a dirt path slowly, looking at each tree carefully. It was beautiful, dark and majestic. However, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that clearly said that all was not well._

_Mystic was running toward her, her eyes wide and fearful. She raised her hand to meet the other teen and started to shout toward her but stopped when the girl's face twisted into a malicious grin. She reached into her belt and produced a wire net which she slung into the air. The right side of her hair fell into her face…_

"NO!" Raven screaming, sitting bolt upright on her sickbed. "No! Not again!" She wrapped her arms around her body, shivering.

"Raven!" It was Beast Boy. He burst through the door and quickly swept to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

She didn't dare speak. What would she say? She just sat like that in his arms, trying to fight her frightened tears.

Both were oblivious to the door, where Robin had come up and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes narrowed and his hands were clenched into tight fists.

_So…is this how you want to play, Beast Boy?_ he thought angrily. _Fine. We'll play it your way. _He quickly turned on his heel and stormed to his room.

>>>>

_A/N: So, what did you think? –_Sheepish grin_I think it could use a little bit more work, but this is good enough for now. _

_I want to thank EVERYONE who's reviewed! dark16angel, Febreese, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, "Me", and Raven of the Shadows of Azerath. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH, minna-sama!_

_And the next chapter will be soon. No promises, but yeah, soon._

Maz_—_

1 laughs_—Nekochan! This was totally written for you!_

2 more laughing_—Nekochan, you'll also recognize this one too! –_sheepish grin


	3. Cassie's Punishment

It was several days later that Robin had allowed Raven to finally return to her room. Upon returning to the darkness, Raven felt very relaxed. Beast Boy had helped Cyborg and Robin take care of her. She was grateful for his concern, but did he really have to walk her back?

"Are you sure you can do this, Raven?" he asked, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Yes, Beast Boy," she said, almost darkly. It was the twentieth time he'd asked her and it was wearing down her last nerve.

"Rae…" he started, but stopped when he received a dark look.

"I am _fine_, Beast Boy," she repeated. Giving him a dark look, she added, "I can go the rest of the way _alone_." He stopped moving as her steps quickened.

"I'm just…worried about you," he murmured to the empty corridor. "Can't I just be worried?"

>>

Robin was in his room, sitting quietly on his bed. Why? _Why_ was Beast Boy interested in Raven! Robin knew why _he_ was interested in her: she was intelligent and beautiful. Her cynical humor was highly entertaining as well.

But _Beast Boy!_

The boy wonder sighed darkly. His little green friend was…interesting to say the least.

"Robin…?" Starfire called out softly, knocking on his door gently.

"It's open, Star," he sighed, head in his hands.

"What is the matter, Robin?" the alien-girl murmured softly as she glided into the room.

"It's nothing…"

"It would not be 'nothing' if you were not crying. Robin," she begged, "please tell me what is the matter?"

He looked at her. He was not wearing his mask, his cape lying next to him on the bed. Blue(1) eyes met green-yellow, painful hurt unmistakable.

"Robin…" she murmured. Gently she wrapped her arms around him, holding him as a mother would hold her hurt child. "It is okay…" she murmured as he lost himself to tears.

>>

Cyborg stared at himself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. "What am I doing?" he asked himself absently. He'd just finished taking a shower and oiling his mechanical joints. In a moment he'd be off to pick up Mystic for their date.

'_No_,' the mechanical teen thought with a frown. '_Its only dinner_.'

**Who are you kidding, Cyborg?** a voice laughed in his ear. He looked around for the owner and found no one.

"Who and where are you?" he asked, his arm quickly changing into his sonic cannon.

**I am you, Cyborg!** the voice laughed. A hand-sized pressure seemed to weigh down on his cannon, seeming to make it change back into his hand. **Just listen to me.** When he didn't make signs of wanting to leave—or move for that matter—the 'hand' let up and the voice continued. **Cyborg, you are fooling your self again. Do you like this girl?** He nodded his head. **And you agreed to go to dinner with her, right?** Again, he nodded. **Then, would you call this a date or just "dinner"?**

"A…a date…"

**Good boy**. The 'hand' patted his head. **Now, don't you think it's time to pick up Mystic?** The teen nodded again. Numbly, he stood and shuffled out of his room.

It was only when he was out side his door did he realize someone, not his mind, had talked to him. "What the…"

>>

_"Very good, my apprentice," _the voice of her master murmured on the laptop screen before her. She smiled and bowed her head.

"I learned from you, master," she murmured, her hair falling into her face as she smiled slightly.

_"I am very impressed. The mechanical one seems to like you very much."_

Her smile widened. "I have given him no reason to not like me." A quick rap at her door startled her away from the laptop before her. She bowed to the screen and quickly shut it. "Yes?" she called to the door.

"Um, Mystic?" It was Cyborg. She looked to the laptop, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

_"Go on,"_ her master murmured, so quiet it was barely heard over the hum of the laptop, his voice laced with amusement. The girl nodded, closed the notebook and opened the door. The mechanical teen stood there, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Hello, Cyborg," she said, smiling widely. "What do I owe this honor?"

"You wanted to go to dinner earlier, right?" He sweatdropped and extended his arm. "I'd be happy to escort you…"

She smiled and took the offered arm, looking up at him closely through her long, dark lashes.

This was going to be fun, she decided, resting her cheek on his upper arm as they walked out of the tower.

>>

Everything on her body hurt. Her mind was pounding an erratic rhythm in her head, her arms felt like they'd been torn off her body at least five times and reattached in the most painful ways. Her legs felt like ten tons of lead were strapped to each ankle, and her lungs burned with some inner fire that—to tell the truth—was no where close to being "loved" or "happy".

"Ms. Cassie," the drill instructor snapped after the millionth time the girl fell over her own feet. She shied away from the man as he approached her. Steamroller stepped behind her, blocking her from moving any farther. "What is your problem today, girl?" he growled, kneeling down in front of her and grabbing her chin roughly in a single hand.

She made a small whimpering sound, trying—vainly—to pull away. "I-it…" she started to say, but the instructor's face snapped and he slapped her. She landed with a dull thud about five feet away from the rest of the group, a small whimper escaping her lips before she passed out from the pain.

The instructor's face still darkened with anger, he snapped, "Someone take her to the infirmary!"

>>>>

_A/N: Okay, not a large update…but yeah. I didn't want it to stretch out or anything, look forceful or what not… -shrug- I like it though._

_I wanna see how many of you can actually guess why Mystic is named "Mystic". C'mon. Just let me know._

_Let's clear up some things from the first few chapters with answers to the reviewers!_

_I gave _spiecas _a warning in the last chapter…_

Raven of the Shadows of Azerath_: thank you very, very much._

"Me"_: I will. Promise! This is one fic that WILL NOT go down the drain!_

Chica De Los Ojos Café_: Thank you! I'm very proud of it… Didn't think my very first TT fanfic would go far, but –shrug-yeah… -grin-_

Febreese_: Again, thank you! I agree wholeheartedly—as one can see with my last chapter…_

Dark16angel_: Again, thank you!_

LightCrow_: Thank you! Your fic was awesome! I hope you can see the second chapter soon…_

_Alright everyone! That's all for now! We'll see you again sometime next week maybe! –waves-_

_-Maz and her posse-  
__Sofia, Jurai, Zuki, Hiro, and Vincent._

_>>_

_(1) _Blue._ I honestly don't know what Robin's eye color is, if he has one. I chose blue, why? Because blue is da sexeh._


End file.
